ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeri Taylor
| Place of birth = Bloomington, Indiana, USA | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = | Roles = Writer, producer (TNG, DS9, VOY) | Characters = | image2 = }} Jeri Cecile Taylor is a television writer and producer best known for her contributions to the Star Trek franchise. Born in Bloomington, Indiana, she received her Bachelor of Arts degree in English from Indiana University in 1959 http://advancing.indiana.edu/minds/stars.shtml, and her Master's degree in English from California State University at Northridge. She is the mother of recurring Star Trek: Voyager actor Alexander Enberg, born in . Prior to joining Star Trek, Taylor was a producer, story editor, and occasional director on the hit medical series Quincy, M.E., on which Trek guest performers Robert Ito and Garry Walberg were regular cast members. She went on to serve as producer and writer for such series as Magnum, P.I., In the Heat of the Night, and Jake and the Fat Man. She also directed episodes of the latter series. In addition, she co-wrote the 1987 CBS TV movie A Place to Call Home, for which she also served as supervising producer. She was also a producer of the short-lived TV adaptation of the film Blue Thunder, whose guest stars included Tracy Scoggins, Sam Anderson, Ray Wise, John Hancock, Robert DoQui and Kurtwood Smith. She joined the staff of Star Trek: The Next Generation as supervising producer in and held that position through the show's fifth season. She then served as co-executive producer for the show's sixth season, and was then promoted to executive producer for its final season. She also co-wrote three episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine during the latter period. Additionally, she assisted in the production of the ''Trek'' films and , receiving special thanks notices in each of the film's end credits for her contributions. Working in the business since 1976, Taylor was asked to join the staff after rewriting the episode . ("Chronicles from the Final Frontier", TNG Season 4 DVD special feature) After Next Generation came to an end in , Taylor co-created Star Trek: Voyager with Rick Berman and Michael Piller and served as executive producer on that series for its first four seasons. She also worked on several episodes of the series as a writer. She retired from the series (and the franchise) in , handing over her position of Executive Producer to Brannon Braga, but continued to serve as creative consultant for the show during its last three seasons. Between 1995 and 1998, Taylor gave the Indiana University Lilly Library a collection consisting of outlines, final scripts for the entire Next Generation series and the first two Voyager seasons, technical notes, cast lists, and shooting schedules for the final season of The Next Generation (1993-1994), and draft scripts, casting call sheets, research notes, etc. for Voyager (1994-1996) . Some of the outlines, technical notes, and lists have Taylor's handwritten changes and comments. Writing credits and Brent Spiner on the set of "All Good Things..."]] * ** (teleplay with John Whelpley) (Season 4) ** (teleplay with Kacey Arnold-Ince) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Pamela Douglas) ** (co-writer, uncredited) ** ** (teleplay) (Season 5) ** (teleplay) ** (teleplay with Pamela Gray) ** ** (uncredited) ** (teleplay) (Season 6) ** (uncredited) ** (story) ** (story) ** (uncredited, Season 7) ** (television story) * ** (story with Ira Steven Behr) (Season 2) ** (story with Rick Berman, Michael Piller and James Crocker) ** (story with Rick Berman, Michael Piller and Ira Steven Behr) * ** (teleplay with Michael Piller, story with Rick Berman and Michael Piller) (Season 1) ** (teleplay with Bill Dial) ** (with Brannon Braga) (Season 2) ** (teleplay with Kenneth Biller) ** ** ** (teleplay) ** ** (Season 3) ** (teleplay) ** (Season 4) ** ** ** (Season 5) Producing credits * ** Season 4 ( - , - ) - Supervising Producer ** Season 5 - Supervising Producer (26 episodes) ** Season 6 - Co-Executive Producer (26 episodes) ** Season 7 - Executive Producer (26 episodes) Bibliography * (novelization) * Mosaic * Pathways Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Chronicles from the Final Frontier", interviewed on * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Five" ("A Visit from Spock", ), interviewed on 17 March 1994 * TNG Season 5 DVD special feature "A Tribute to Gene Roddenberry" ("Gene's Final Voyage"), interviewed on 17 March 1994 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Seven" ("An Ending And A Beginning", "The Final Episode"), interviewed on 17 March 1994 and * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Seven" ("Creating Stronger Women"), interviewed on 17 March 1994 * TNG Season 7 DVD special feature "The Making of "All Good Things..." Year Seven", interviewed on 17 March 1994 External links * * * de:Jeri Taylor es:Jeri Taylor nl:Jeri Taylor Category:Writers Category:Star Trek novel authors Category:Producers Category:Emmy Award nominees